Shino (Darknesslover5000)
Shino (志乃 Shino) is one of the Shinigami that replaces Zennosuke Kurumadani as the guardian of the Karakura Town area. Appearance Shino is a young girl with dark hair and matching eyes. She is of average height with a slim figure. Shino, like other Shinigami, she wears the standard Shinigami Shihakushō. She wears a dark frantic over her head, resembling a lilypad. Notably, her forehead is rather prominent and seems to shine slightly. Personality She is quite rude and tomboyish. She has a strong personality and expresses her thoughts by yelling. She also tries to drag Ryūnosuke out of his shell and keeps telling him he souldn't be so soft.She is quite sensitive when someone makes a remark about her flat chest and punches the culprit. Plot For Shino's involvement in the original Bleach plot, please see here. Powers & Abilities Shunpo Expert: Shino has expert level skill in Shunpo, being considerably fast and is capable of maintaining high speed movements for an extend period of time. She is not as fast as many of the masters of this technique, but speed itself is her strong suit. Swordsmanship: Shino's weakness is possibly skill with Zanjutsu. She specializes in using swords in combat, but only has basic skills in swordsmanship, the very basic to qualify for a position in the Gotei 13. Enhanced Durability: Despite having nearly died from a Hollow's physical assault, Shino possesses surprising durability, however, it's strength is subject to her level of battle focus. When she is focusing entirely on the battle, she is known to have durability to block swords with bare skin. When she is unfocused, landing a blow on her can be as easy as strangling a baby. Kidō Expert: Due to her lack of skill in Zanjutsu, Shino took up Kidō and found that she had a natural talent for spells. She has a large mental library of spells, among them being those for binding, healing and destruction. High Spiritual Power: Shino's level of spiritual power is equivalent to that of a higher ranked Lieutenant, possibly a reason the Hollows were drawn to her when she was attacked. Her spiritual energy is coloured a deep emerald. Her latent amount of spiritual energy is said to be large, and still untapped. Zanpakutō Kokū no Tentō (虚空の点灯 Illuminate the Void): is the name of Shino's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of an ordinary Katana she wears on her waist. *'Shikai:' Released by the command Twist (縒り Yori), Terasu no Minashī's blade becomes midnight black with white speckled stars littered inside. The blade has the ability to become intangible and pass through objects when Shino is in a bind. :Shikai Special Ability: Terasu no Minashī's Shikai Special Ability revolves around the use of voids. In Shikai, she has two basic uses for voids, one close-range and one long range. *'Void Cutting:' Not officially named, Shino's first Zanpakutō ability is to create a void on whatever it cuts, sending anything from below the cut line into another space. This cut is clean and leaves no bleeding wound, the afflicted area acts of as it has been cauterized. *'Mangetsukū' (満月空, "Full Moon Void"): Shino's long distance void, best used from long range. She slashes the air with her Zanpakutō, spending a moderate amount of energy to form a massive black circle, akin to a full moon. This void can be controlled to move in any direction, and, like the Void Cutting, sends whatever makes contact with it into another space. While it is not advisable, because Shino can get caught in it as well, she can use Mangetsu Munashī at close range to ensure her target is sucked into another space entirely. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Canon Characters Category:Females